Dreams of the Smiling Liar
by YukiYumi Chii
Summary: Ayumi is a girl who recieved a sudden curse when she was young, giving her a Innocence within her body. Aging to 16 she would have dreams everyday. But on a fateful day she saves a Red Haired boy from death by a Akuma by a lucky encounter.SummarySucks, OC
1. Unlucky Encounters

Hello!

I am YukiYumi!~

I do not own any characters in this story, but I do own my OC's!

Reviews are appreciated, and would be nice,

But they aren't needed if you don't want to?

This chapter is very short... My next will be much longer! I promise! ^^

No stealing ideas, And my nicknames please!

This may has bad words in it!~

But please like it! ^^

And sorry about my messed up grammar...... And I will make fixes in a few days!

I don't really like to use really complicating words... Hehehehhehe

So I don't **EXACERBATE** the public? And I will make **REVISIONS** in the future!

Get it? I used big words! It's a pun! And its Punny!! XD

My humor sucks so much bum! ENJOY!

* * *

+Story Start+

In my world, friends are stupid, you never need things like that. Humans are meaningless creatures with emotions such as love, hate, and anger, meaning..... They smile over pointless things.... They are stupid.... Too trusting. They create so many sins as I watch what they did to our world. Humans create war, but they trust you so easily, be friendly, fake a smile. But tell me... As I smile towards you...

_Am I human because my smile is real?_

"**DIE!**" The level two Akuma screamed. Its shape was that of a thin pole, its stretched to attack the Exorcists. I sighed softly, seeing as it would be a waste to help. Slowly I walked away as I heard, "Allen! Get out of the alley, then attack!". HUH!? If he is going to- then! "Oof!" I grunted as someone fell on top of me. He had white hair....... Like me......... Ba-Bump Ba-Bump, My chest pounded as my body reacted to his touch. _He's cursed! _My body screamed, then quickly I pushed the boy off of myself and got into a fighting stance.

I observed the boy carefully, he had a star above his left eyebrow, and a Anti-Akuma Arm. Keh, A parasite-type. "**KYEHEHEHEHEHE!**" The level two Akuma cackled. He looked down at me as his tongue extended and wrapped around my body. _Ughh! This is disgusting! _I thought to myself as the Akuma let out another cackle. "**Don't move, or the girl dies!~"** The Akuma sang to them. "Uwahh? Allen! Look what you did, a towns girl got captured!" A Red haired boy yelled, he was on the roof of a building and jumped down.

"That's not fair! You're playing dirty!" The boy known as Allen yelled at the Akuma. "**Ehehehehe, We Akuma don't care who plays dirty! Or would you rather me eat the girl? Or maybe POISON HER!?" **The Akuma giggled. I sighed softly to myself. Why do I always find myself in the strangest positions? "Go ahead Akuma I'd be glad." I whispered softly as attention turned to me, "Unless I kill you first." I smirked as the two boys stared confused. "**Kyehehehe! A normal girl? Hurt me? BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**" The Akuma pointed its claws at my neck."**You must be asking for a death wish, Girl~**" it giggled.

"Feh!" I growled, "Pitiful Being." I whispered. I bite into the Akuma's tongue (Disgusting Eh?), Its blood seeped into my mouth as I grinded my teeth into its tongue. It's grip around me loosened as I grabbed the tongue, wrapped it around my hand, then with all my might I pulled on it as it ripped out. Smirking, I licked my lip tasting the Akuma blood. Then swallowed it, I watched as the two boys stared at me in surprise.

Ignoring them, I grabbed its arm, spun it to extend the elbow and pounded it. You could hear a crack as the Akuma screamed in pain. "I will save your soul..."I felt myself transform, the first time it was so painful. But now the feeling, _It Feels So Good! _My smile extended as my eyes grew larger. The color slowly turned black as my pupils turned a crimson color.

Unknown P.O.V

She is so beautiful, as I laid my eyes on her, I noticed something. She looks so much like him. Why? She had pure white hair, and soft, yet fierce eyes, they were of a light green color...... Like me. I couldn't help myself just to stare at her. Her eyed were shallow, as if she had lost something, I couldn't find about her. I've known this town for a while. Yet they do not receive many visitors, but I've seen all of them. Except for her. Where- No. Who is she? I have to find out....

_Pitiful Being.._

I saw her... She drank the blood?! Shouldn't she have- How? There isn't of anything in my records of someone who can withstand Akuma blood. She then licked her lips and smirked. I felt my heart pound, why is she so? Interesting? I couldn't hear anything around me as I was mesmerized by this girl.

_I will save your soul....._

Her eyes began to widen as she wore a pleased grin. Her light green eyes changed into a crimson red, as the outer area changed into black. This is....... **The transformation of a Akuma! **

Narrator's P.O.V

The girl's fingernails grew long as her pale body began to harden and started to become thinner. They looked like sharp knives as her wrist's bone grew larger and hardened into a bracelet. She looked at the Akuma and smiled. "Hello..." Her smile curled into a thin smirk that reached her cheekbones. She opened her eyes and looked at the world that she had thought of as "Hell."

"Stupid Akuma?"

Her smile was twisted and she giggled to herself. Her hair became a chestnut brown color and her clothes have all disappeared off of her body. The two boys were speechless as they couldn't think of what to do in this situation. "A-Allen? I-Is she Akuma? Or human?" The red haired boy jittered. Allen now focused his eyes on her as he noticed something. "La-Lavi... She's human..." Allen whispered softly. The red- no Lavi stared at Allen, Sensing the fear in his voce. "A-Allen? What's wrong?" Lavi asked continuing to stare at Allen.

"La-Lavi....... She has the same curse as me...."

The girl began lunging forward at the Akuma. She readied her claws to pierce through the body, only to be shot by an Akuma Bullet. It hit her stomach and forehead as she flew back and hit a wall, bursting through it. Her arm was draped over a pipe and her stomach was covered by bricks. Blood trickled down her forehead as she licked it off of her lips and under her nose.

"Ahh...." She whispered staring down at the bricks. Slowly she had risen as the transformation was slowly dispersing. It wasn't noticeable, only one with a sharp eye should notice, while Allen could not, Lavi could. Slowly, the shape of her body returned as she sighed, wiping the dust off of her body. "**Stupid girl.......... Are you readying yourself to die?!**" The Akuma shrieked at her. "I have to be over with this soon..." She muttered under her breath. The girl charged at the creature, pushing her fngertips together she pulled her arm back. Jumping she then realized, Allen rushed to help her. "Boy! Do you want to die?!" The girl screamed at him. "E-Eh? You don't want any help?!" Allen exclaimed. Scowling, the girl stopped suddenly, her rubber boots scraped across the bottom of the floor. The girl rose her foot in the air, she moved her foot back and slammed it against the boys cheek.

Allen P.O.V

I saw the girl stop suddenly. I swore she scowled at me... Reminding me deeply of Kanda.. _Why does she look so familiar? _She rose a foot into the air while I stared in complication. _W-What is sh- _BWLAM! "OFFHH!!!" I spit out, I crashed into a wall as she rushed at the Akuma. "A-Allen! You okay?!" Lavi ran over. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT CRAZY BITCH!?" I hissed shaking my Anti-Akuma hand wildly, then holding the cheek she kicked. I rubbed it slowly, "You okay? Are your teeth okay?" Lavi asked. I gave Lavi a dirty look, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M-" I was interjected as I looked up. An Akuma bullet zoomed pass the girl, and was headed towards Lavi's head. "L-Lavi! Watch out!" I yelled. Lavi turned his head slowly to meet a bullet aimed towards his head. But instead, it met his shoulder.

"Eesh!"

Girl's P.O.V

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT CRAZY BITCH?!" "Puahahahaha!" I felt myself chuckle softly. The Akuma looked down at me. It grinned at me, not those "Oh! I'm so happy!" grin, the "Ha! You're fucked!" grins. WHOOSH! A Akuma bullet whizzed by my head. I felt myself smirk, "You missed me..." I sang crossing my arms. Usually you would see a frown upon a loser's face. But this was a smile. A sly one. Horrified, I turned back around to see a bullet readying itself to be gouging through the redhead's scalp. _S-Shit! I miscalculated! _The boy attempted to dodge, but something stopped him. He spun around, then the bullet pierced his right shoulder. Hack! Cough! Blood exited his mouth, my eyes widened as the Akuma's smile wouldn't end. _Oh how I wish to- _"**Girl? Are you going to let the boy die? Or are you going to chase after me?**" The Akuma jumped back, his body's shape growing smaller, the darkness engulfing his body.

I turned my head to watch the Akuma, "L-LAVI!" Allen screamed. "Eesh!" growled angrily, hurrying myself I ran to Lavi. The two stared at me as I pushed myself on top of the boy. He was in a sitting position against the wall, Quickly I began to unbuttoned the boy's coat seeing how the Akuma bullet was stuck in his skin. "Allen! Go get the Innocence from the Damned Akuma!" I ordered Allen. "O-Oi! W-What are you going to? EEYAHH!" He screamed as he saw, my bloody hand, and the Akuma's bullet in it. Yes, I pulled it out!~ _The Akuma virus is spreading! _"Allen kun!~" Allen stared at the girl. Fire surrounded the background and her eyes grew large, "WHY AREN'T YOU GOING?!?!?",Allen's eyes opened wide as he ran towards the Akuma's direction. "Alrighty then!" I stared down at the pained boy, "This will hurt!" I whispered........... "ALOT!" Then I smiled sadistically as he had a frightened look crawling on his face.

I stared to see his green tank top with splotches of red. Quickly I grabbed the tank top and ripped it off of him as he groaned in pain. "Eyhhh! It hurts! Can't you make it less painful?!" he whined. God! Shut up! I saw that the Akuma virus was spreading to his neck, quickly I then pushed my lips to his wound...

Then I licked it.

* * *

Ehehehehe! Doesn't it suck? I am so tired for today?

XD

Hehehehehehehehe!

I'll fix and Add more details!

Thanks for reading,

And it will get much better!~


	2. Hollow Nightmares

_"Amelia........ Amelia......." The all moaned softly, hands reached out to grab me. I was running, "Amelia......" They continued to moan, "Haahhh Hahhh!" I gasped, everything was a maze. Every corner I turned I saw them, "AMELIAAA!!! Why??...... Why???!!!......" A hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to the ground. I landed with a thud, the hands were pulling me in, the cold ground began to burn. I turned my head slowly to see the horrifying image. Thousands were screaming my name, "AMELIA!!! Join US, JOIN US!!!" They __screamed__, no __shouted__, NO roared. Their arms were spread out, welcoming me to join them. The hands began to extend wrapping around my body, pulling me closer. The heat was intensifying, nearly burning my body ,the heat soon grew warmer, pulling me, inviting me, begging me to join them. Hell..... It is Hell..... I know it. I'm sure of it, They want me back, I felt my lips stretch into a smile and my eyes close slowly I felt myself drifting, but the hands tightened more began to grab, wrapping more around me. Because I accepted their invitation, the hands were pulling much faster. Much faster...., I heard whispers, and moans. Telling me that they want to switch places with me. All of a sudden, "Mela!!" A hand reached out to me, grabbing my wrist "Mela! Take it!" a voice screamed. "Ah...." I whispered. My eyes widened, I've realized my mistake, I succumbed.... I gave in.... "MELA!" the voice screamed once again. I realized, was looking into the eyes of a young boy with light chestnut hair. His eyes were bright, and reflected my image, and the hell behind me. They were of a light crystal blue, and shone like sapphires left outside in the blazing sun, just to prove how much they sparkled. I realized, I was crying, who was he? Did I know him? The tears stung, like a bee repeatedly stinging me in the same spot over and over again. I began to gasp for air, his gaze was fixed on me, and I couldn't tear myself away from him. I was too weak, not physically, but mentally. He began to pull harder, I could see his struggle, he could barely even keep his balance. Sweat took over my body, My hands began to sweat as I could feel myself slip from his grasp. Now he grabbed me with both hands, pulling me, struggling twice as hard. The question was.... Why was he trying to pull me up? Why was he trying so hard to save me? The tears __couldn't__ no they WOULDN'T stop, they kept falling continuously, but every tear that fell, the more I began to slip from him. I began to feel my skin pull, and something add weight to my legs. I became heavier with every single second passing. I began to hear whispers from behind him, "Let her go.... Let her fall...." The boy turned his head slightly, and gasped to the sight. "N-No! M-Mana! I can't lose her again...... Please!" the boy struggled more. "Let her go....." Something grew from the boy's shadow, a figure...... A clown..... "A-Ah..." I sobbed, my tears grew into slight sobs and then into intense crying as heavy tears now poured out. "Please, Let her go.... Then I will disappear...." The clown asked in a soft whisper. The boy shook, not sure what to say, to answer. "I-I.... M-Mana...... B-Bu-" The clown's voice grew impatient, "Now! Or else!" his voice wasn't a soft whisper anymore, but a rough command. The boy shook his head no, the clown gave the boy a disappointing look, then the clown began to walk away slowly, "......., if you don't, then so be it...." The clown whispered. Now the boy bean to sob, "M-Mana!!!" He screamed, but the clown did not turn around to look at him, but began to disappear into the shadow. "Let go...." I suddenly gasped, "Go to him...", the boy gave me a look, not of anger or sadness, but of pity. I felt my heart shatter into pieces, as if someone had just grabbed a hammer and continuously smash it, "I don't, I can't, I __**Won't**__ lose you again!" He gasped, now his strength grew exceedingly strong, he began to pull me up slowly, but with much progress. I now heard footsteps, faint, quiet footsteps. At first thought, I began to think it was the clown, but the footsteps grew uneven, and louder. The figure wasn't a clown, but the figure of a teenager. The teenager began to laugh, as the boy looked at him, puzzled at what he was seeing. This time, the boy had snow white hair, reaching the chin's length. His left eye had a star's marking above it, and his left pupil's color was a bright crimson red, and the surrounding area, black. This teenager, wore a teasing smirk, "Just drop her, she deserves to fall." he crouched to whisper into the young boy's ear. "No! I! Can't! I promised! We won't ever-" the teenager put his right palm over the child's eyes. "We? Ha! YOU are going to forget about her, then she will forget about you..... Then there will be no more WE." the teenager chuckled, his lips touched the boy's cheek, who began to cry harder, his tongue moved against the boy's cheek, the teenager licked the tear off of the boy's cheek. "Just. Forget." he whispered. The boy's grip loosened slightly, I felt my body slip, "You won't remember.", one hand dropped to his side, "Tell me.... What's her name again?" The teenager asked, I could see the boy's mouth open, he was speechless, he couldn't say anything anymore, "I-I......" The boy gasped, the teenager removed his hand from the boy's eyes. The boy's crystal blue eyes changed, they became a shady blue-grey, "__**Who are you?**__", the boy asked me, his index finger loosened, I felt pain grip my heart, squeezing it tight, until it stopped beating. "Looks like I win..." the teenager whispered. The boy released the middle finger, "Ah!" I gasped, the teenager's smirk grew wider, "Drop her," the teenager giggled, The boy let go, I began to fall, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, I could see the boy's now emotionless eyes light up, "W-What?!" The gasped. "M-Me- What? Have I-" the boy staggered back into the teenager's arms, the boy closed his eyes tightly, "I-It was my!". The teenager grabbed the boys chin with his left hand, revealing a cross engraved into his skin, his blood red skin. He tilted the boy's head toward me, "Open your eyes...." he sang, I closed my eyes to feel the burning ground. Bodies gathered around me as hands pulled my further down, "Welcome, Welcome..." they harmonized, the boy opened his eyes to witness my pain, I couldn't scream..... It didn't come out, only blood. Their hands began to drag me as I attempted to escape struggling, only getting large gashes in my skin, and fingernails stealing my skin and blood. "Ours.... You're ours....." they growled, a large hole opened underneath me, and more hands grabbed me. My hands pounded into the burning ground, I could feel and smell my flesh burning off, my fingernails melting, and my bones trying to prevent me to be dragged you can see more hands. Hands grabbed my hair, and forehead, taking me under. now my arms began to burn, sizzle, I could see a bubble of flesh form, then pop instantly. The boy stared, He knew t was his fault, the boy's hands moved up to his mouth, then blobs of vomit began to crawl out of his lips as the teenager let go in disgust, the boy made his way to the edge of the hole. But it was too late, the hands already brought me in, only my head remained, the hands began to seal my only exit as little y little the boy's image disappeared from sight, quickly I threw my arm out, attempting to reach him. The boy also did the same, out stretching his arm, knowing he couldn't reach me. "AMELIAA!!!!!!!!" He screamed until he was out of breath. I felt my neck burning as the boy's tears fell. I felt one barely make its way to my cheek. It stung..... My skin began to burn, as the smell of rotting flesh entered my nose, my legs were already gone, and my upper torso was next. Using all the strength in my body, fighting the fiery sensation in my neck, and denying the fate of death, _

_**"AAAALLLLLLEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"**_


End file.
